Problem: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -4 + 5(i - 1)$ What is $a_{15}$, the fifteenth term in the sequence?
Answer: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-4$ and the common difference is $5$ To find $a_{15}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 15$ into the given formula. Therefore, the fifteenth term is equal to $a_{15} = -4 + 5 (15 - 1) = 66$.